Polymers can be made conductive by adding conducting particles to the polymer in an amount sufficient to cause percolation. Dissimilar polymers are often immiscible with each other. Immiscible polymers may be blended together to form co-continuous blends and conductive particles may be added to such blends to make the blends conductive. Such filled co-continuous blend can lead to conductivity at a lower concentration of conductive particles compared to a single phase system. However, such materials are often not melt-processable and often have stiffnesses that are too high for many applications. Accordingly, a need exists for a melt-processable, low stiffness conductive blend.